1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods therefor for attaching and flying a flag or pennant from a vehicle and, in particular, to an improved device and method therefor into which a flagpole can be inserted and secured and which also can be attached to the axle of a bicycle, motorcycle or the fender of a vehicle such as a car, skateboard or a child's wagon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices for attaching a flagpole to a vehicle are commercially available. One such prior device, used to attach a flagpole to a bicycle, comprises a flagpole having a vee-shaped prong at one end. The vee-shaped prong is slid onto a bicycle axle and secured there by a plurality of nuts. Another prior device comprises a flagpole having a hole at one end. The hole slides onto the bicycle axle and is secured by a nut. In each of these prior devices, the attachment mechanism is integral with the flagpole and must be removed when the flagpole is removed. For vehicles such as a car, the only means of attaching a flag or pennant is either to drill a hole through the fender or to tie the flag or pennant onto the radio antenna. For a child's wagon or skateboard, drilling a hole through the vehicle is the only available means for attaching a flag.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive device for attaching a flagpole to a vehicle that allows the user to remove the flagpole without removing the attachment device.